Rin-Chan
by DemonSaya
Summary: Little Rin was left with Inuyasha and Kagome under the prodding of a jealous Jaken...


"INUYASHA!" Kagome's eyes widened with shock when the cruel claws tore through her chest. "ANGH!" They pulled back, and she fell backwards to the ground.

Rin-chan

"INUYASHA!"Kagome's eyes widened with shock when the cruel claws tore through her chest."ANGH!"They pulled back, and she fell backwards to the ground.

"KAGOME!NOOO!"Inuyasha cried, running towards her."KAGOME!"

Her eyes were closed to the world, his concern.Her face was serene, her lips parted slightly.He gently cupped her face, looking down into it concerned.*She didn't...do that for me...did she?*Anger gripped him and he faced his arch enemy and his half-brother."Which one of you did this?!"He snarled, murder in his gaze.*I'll kill him...which ever did this...I'll kill him.*

Naraku simply glanced over at Sessoumaru.It was all the answer he needed."SESSHOUMARU!"He stood, taking a protective stance before Kagome."DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Sesshoumaru looked startled."Why would I waste my energy on a human?"He asked, regaining his serene facade.Inuyasha growled."SHUT UP!YOU HATE ME!YOU'D DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME!"He lunged at him.

Sesshoumaru easily danced out of the way."Naraku is at your woman."

"HN?!"Inuyasha spun around.Naraku was indeed crouched over Kagome, smiling evilly."You...IT WAS YOU!YOU KILLED KIKYOU!NOW YOU WANT HER DEAD TOO?!"

Naraku laughed."You make me out to be a monster.I assure you, I have no intention of killing her...just making her hate you..."He pulled out his large chunk of the Shikon no Tama."By making her a monster like you."

Inuyasha lunged at him, but was too late, the shikon shards connected, going into her skin."NO!"He grabbed her, darting away.*Gods, please no!This isn't how it's supposed to be!I...oh, gods...*A few miles from the fight, he stopped, resting high in a tree, holding her close, feeling tears falling from his eyes.

"Mnnn..."

Kagome's soft moan caused his face to jerk to hers.Her eyes were half open, and she was looking at him.He felt momentary relief until a startled look crossed her face."Tears?"She lifted her soft hand to his face, brushing them away.

"N-naraku...attacked you...he-he put the Shikon no Tama inside of you..."He felt pain tearing at him."He wants you to hate me..."

She looked at her hand."I have normal hands."She lifed the hand to where the Shikon no Tama pressed into her chest."The...the chain is still attached..."

He looked down to see just how true this was."Hn?"She looked equally perplexed."Maybe...maybe my body is rejecting it..."Her hand went to the chain, and tugged gently."ANGH!"Pain coursed through her chest.

"KAGOME!"He set her against the tree."Don't do it yourself.Let me."He waited for her to nod, then put his hand to the chain.He pulled gently, stopping when she winced.When her skin finally released it, he relaxed.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide."I...itai..."She said, sweating slightly.His eyes narrowed with concern."I-I tried...I tried to be gentle..."He whispered, feeling pain of his own.She smiled painfully."I know you...did..."She lifted her hand to him."Inuyasha...take me...to Kaede's..."

He nodded, scooping her up.When he jumped from the tree, he was startled to see a young girl in a brightly colored kimono with his family crest on it standing there holding a jar."Inuyasha-sama?"She asked hesitantely.

He looked at the girl cautiously."Hai?Who are you?Why do you wear my crest?"

"My name is Rin.I'm in Sesshoumaru-sama's care.I have something for her wounds."She gestured towards Kagome."It's a salve."She handed it to him.

"You work for my half-brother?"He asked, shocked that the small girl would be even in his company."Are you a demon?"

She shook her head, her messy hair flopping about her shoulders."I'm human."He stared at her.*She's telling the truth!*

Kagome looked at the girl, pain clouding her vision."You...love Sesshoumaru?"She asked softly.

Rin smiled brightly."He's my papa."She looked bravely towards the bushes."He saved me after I saved him.I was killed.He helped me."

Kagome smiled painfully."Thank you, Rin-san."She took the little jar from the girl."Thank Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha stood there, shocked.*A human...in my brother's care...what is this?*

Sesshoumaru watched Rin from a bush a short distance away.*When did it happen?When did that girl begin to be the one thing worth protecting?Why does this little human girl affect me so?*

"He's my papa."She said, then glanced behind her.Love shone in her eyes.

*Papa...*He felt a strange feeling in his chest.*I don't know why...but this human is precious to me.*

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Jaken looked up at his master, feeling a twinge of jealousy towards the cute little human."Shall we leave her?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him."I never consented to that plan."The toad jumped."It's just that she would be in the hands of her own people if she were with the humans."He said, feining sincerity.

His master looked down to his own hands, staring at them for a moment."Very well."He took to the air, and flew away, leaving Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?!"Rin called, panic in her eyes."Where are you?!Sesshoumaru-sama?!"Kagome watched the girl look for her 'papa'.*He wouldn't leave her...would he?She loves him so much...*With much trepidation, she walked up to the small girl putting her hand on her shoulder."Rin?"

"Where are you...papa..."A tear slipped from the girls eye.Kagome felt a twinge of pain towards the girl."Rin...he's gone.He's not here."

"NO!He wouldn't leave me..."She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rin..."Kagome pulled the tiny girl close, hugging her, a few tears slipping unnoticed from her own eyes.

Inuyasha felt contempt towards his brother.*I knew it.He has no honor at all.He left this tiny little girl with no family...alone.*"I don't smell him nearby."He said, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder."He left."

Kagome stood, still holding the tiny girl."Let's take her with us."Rin's eyes showed incredible grief and pain.*He left me...He left me...*She pressed her face into Kagome's shoulder and cried.

Sesshoumaru looked into Rin's old room.With a sigh, he closed his eyes, sniffing the air.The smell was still there, even after the month since he'd left her."Rin..."He whispered, running his claws across the bed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...you called?" Jaken's voice was a little nervous.

"You did not like Rin, did you."

Jaken gulped."O-of course...I-i-i did, sir."

Sesshoumaru whirled, his hand connecting with Jaken's face."NEVER LIE TO ME!"He didn't shout.He knew his neutral voice was scarier than his shout anyway, so he didn't bother.

The toad stared at his master.

"You hated Rin.I knew you did.I let you talk me into leaving her with my brother because you were jealous of her."He drew his sword."Because of this...I kill you."

"Lord..."Jaken backed away in fear.

He glared down at the toad."Curse you, Jaken."He lifted the sword, bringing it down on Jaken's head."Die."

Kagome held the girl tightly as she cried.She hadn't stopped crying since they'd learned Sesshoumaru had left her.A strange kinship had formed between herself and the tiny girl."It's okay, Rin...I'm here, you can cry..."Tears formed in her own eyes.

*How could he leave her?She's just a child!*A sudden chill grabbed her, and she tensened."Inuyasha?"

"Incorrect."

Sesshoumaru's voice caused her to start."Oh...You came for Rin?"Rin's face was filled with overwhelming joy at the sight of her 'papa'.A happy tear glided down her cheek."P...papa..."Her word was so soft, she thought she hadn't said it."Oop...gomen...Sesshoumaru-sama."She detangled her arms from Kagome's neck.

"Come here, Rin."He said, softly.

She hesitated."You left me..."She whispered, staying beside Kagome.Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of pain."You never came back."She looked at him, sadness replacing the joy that had been there earlier.

"I'm here now."He said, stepping towards her."I-I beg of you, Rin.Come here."

Kagome placed her hands on Rin's shoulders."Rin-chan, your papa's here now.You should go home with him."Rin looked up at her."Kagome-san..."She glomped the girls leg."I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU EITHER!"Tears poured down her face, running down Kagome's leg.

Her eyes widened with suprise."Rin-chan..."Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's."Why did you leave her?How could you leave this child alone?She had no one except you."She felt emotions welling up inside her.

He bit down on his lip."Jaken, curse his name, told me I'd be doing her a favor by leaving her in the care of humans."He looked at her, directly."I realized my error, but didn't know what to do about it."

"Kagome?"Inuyasha's voice rang out."Sesshoumaru is-"He stopped when he saw his half-brother in the opposite side of the room from Kagome."Right here..."

"Inuyasha."Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged his presence."I'm here for one reason."

"Rin..."Kagome knelt before the girl, brushing her tears away."Come on, it's gonna be okay."She smiled, lifting Rin's face, and placing kisses on both her cheeks."You're the closest thing I ever had to a sister.And you'll always be in my heart, but..."A tear glided down her own cheek."You don't belong here, you belong with your 'papa'."

Rin nodded, hugging Kagome's neck tightly."J-j-ja mata...Kagome-nesan."She whispered, squeezing tightly.

Kagome held the girl, crying silently.Her eyes met Inuyasha's and she saw a soft look in his eyes."Now, go say 'bye' to Inuyasha, then, go back to 'papa'."

Rin released her, then walked over to Inuyasha."J-ja mata, Inuyasha-nisan."Inuyasha knelt and hugged the girl."Ja mata, Rin-chan."He whispered, releasing her.

Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru, nervously.When she reached him and he knelt, she put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.He turned to leave.

"WAIT!"Kagome said, standing and running to her pack."Let me get a picture."

Sesshoumaru stopped, turning back."A what?"

"A picture."She lifted her camera, aiming it at the pain."Ja mata, Rin-chan."She whispered, snapping the photo.After that, she snapped another one, quickly.

"Ja, nisan."Inuyasha said, watching his brother walk off.When he turned back to Kagome, he saw her on the ground, crying hard."Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."She choaked."Oh, gods..."

He walked towards her, sitting down beside her.In her hands were two small images of Sesshoumaru and the girl they'd both come to love like a sister."Rin..."He put his arms around her, hugging her close."Shhh..."

She held the pictures to her chest, burying her face into Inuyasha's kimono."Rin-chan..."

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru."Why do you hate your brother?"He glanced down at her."Did I?I don't remember anymore."

A dark form appeared before them."Oh, Sesshoumaru, taking up some of your brothers hobbies?"

Sesshoumaru instantely stiffened."Naraku..."

He smiled.He didn't wear the baboon pelt, only his black yukata."Kawaii neechan."He chucked Rin's chin."She'd make a good ransom."

Sesshoumaru jumped back."NEVER!"He held Rin close.*I just got her back!I'm not losing her now!*

Naraku laughed, his bugs swarming around him."Get the girl."On command, the bugs swarmed around him, blinding him.Rin's warm weight left, and he lashed out blindly."RIN!"

End Part I

  


"RIN!"Sesshoumaru ran after the demon holding his precious child.*No...Please...Not her...*He ran blindly, not taking notice of where he was.*Not my Rin!*

"Sesshoumaru?"A soft feminine voice spoke to him.He spun to face the immagined threat.Kagome stood there at the entrance to a hut."Where's Rin-chan?"She looked frightened and worried.

"Naraku...he...took her."

Kagome's eyes widened with fear."Iie..."She ran into the hut."INUYASHA!"A tear squeezed from her eye."Naraku has Rin-chan!"

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes teary as well."How... how did this...?"Shock covered his features.

She shook her head."She barely just left...why-?"

"Ransom."

Kagome began to shake with indiscribable anger."The SUNOVABITCH!"Her use of the crude word made Sesshoumaru blink, raising an eyebrow.Inuyasha smirked."What was that, Kagome?"He asked, amusement suddenly in his tone.

She growled at him."This isn't the time!"She shouted, running for the door."Well?!Come on!"

The demons hesitated.

An irritated look crossed her face."MOVE IT, DOG-BOYS!WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

They scurried from the hut, catching up with her.Inuyasha scooped her up onto his back, not slowing.She hugged his back, letting her pain finally show.*I gotta be strong.I...I can't let them hurt her...*

Inuyasha felt her arms hugging his neck, tightly, unlike the terrified clining she usually did.*She must be worried about Rin.It's not like she likes me.Does she?*He hoped so.His eyes darted to where her face rested.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the pair.His gaze softened slightly.*I know why my brother gained the tetsusaiga now.Because of his human side, he gained a human soul.One that wants to protect humans.*The realization made him frown a bit.*Did father not see such traits in me when I was a child?*

Kagome tightened her grasp on Inuyasha a bit tighter.Her eyes opened and she noticed him glance back at her."You okay?"He asked softly.

She nodded."Hn.I'm just...worried."He frowned."Me too."His brother frowned."I still can't smell her."Inuyasha looked a bit upset."Using a little kid as ransom is cruel."

Kagome knew they were just rambling, but was too worried to care."She'll be okay.She has to be."

A Naraku pupet appeared."The bearer for the girl."

Their bodies tensed."What?!"

She buried her face into Inuyasha's neck."Let me go, Inuyasha.If it'll save Rin-"

"And let yourself be killed?I'd sooner die."

She froze at his fierce whisper."Inuyasha..."

"The bearer, or the girl dies."

That stopped everything.Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood there in shock.A whimper errupted from Kagome's throat."Rin-chan..."With a sigh, she unwound her arms from Inuyasha's neck."I...I agree.I'm coming."

Inuyasha felt her climb off his back and turned to object."Shhh..."Her hand brushed his mouth."It wont help anything.I'm sure I'll see you later, ne?"

Inuyasha clutched her close for a minute."Don't do this."He begged softly.Kagome forced her arms to remain at her sides."I have to."She pulled away, and with a final sweep of her hand across his face, she moved towards the pupet."Let Rin go.If she's released first, I'll come."

Another pupet come from the bushes holding the quivering child."NO!KAGOME-CHAN!DON'T DO IT!"She screamed before the doll threw her to the ground.Kagome knelt beside her."I'll be okay.I promise.You keep a good eye on your 'papa', Rin-chan."

The girl began sobbing as Kagome stood and walked over to the doll."As said, so agreed."

The puppet grabbed her and her eyes met Inuyasha's for a moment.Her lips formed three little words that made his eyes widen in shock and pain.

She mouthed the words 'I love you.'

When she and the puppet vanished, he was unaware of the tears that had begun flowing down his cheeks."Kagome..."Sesshoumaru stood there like a statue, holding Rin close, staring at where the human girl once stood.When his gaze moved to his brother, he saw the indescribable sadness and anger on his face.

Rin sobbed uncontrollably, clutching Sesshoumaru's kimono."Kagome...chan..."

The puppet threw Kagome to the floor, walking away.When it was gone, Naraku, real Naraku, not a puppet, walked in."Ah, Kagome-sama."

She tensed at the sound of his voice."So, what is it, me for the jewel, now?"

"Oh, no.I have no intention of ransoming you off, my dear.I intend to make you my bride."

"NANI?!"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Her eyes narrowed."You wouldn't dare.I don't love you, I never will, you can't make me."He smiled cruelly."What if I said that Rin will be killed if you refuse?Oh, and Inuyasha as well, of course."

She felt herself begin to tremble."No..."His claw rested on her shoulder."Oh, but yes."She shook her head."You unbelievable bastard.You sunovabitch."A tear streaked down her face."I will never willingly consent to this.Inuyasha wont die so easily, and he and Sesshoumaru will protect Rin with great care.Neither of them love me, so you'll have no choice but to kill me."

"I can think of a way."

"And if this little plot of yours follows through and you kill them or I marry you, I'll soon follow them."

His eyes narrowed."Suicide?"

"Giri."She looked up at him."Honorable suicide.I am not free to just take.You need consent from my parents to marry me."She drudged up every memory she had of feudal Japan and excecuted it."By commiting giri, I'd be honoring my family."

He glared at her."Fool.You'd die so you couldn't marry me?I could resurect you and you-"

"Would no longer be myself."

Inuyasha forced himself to move his shock stiffened muscles."Iie..."He moved towards where she once stood.He remembered how warm she'd been against him, when she'd riden on his back, when he'd held her."Iie, onegai, iie..."He smelled her sweet smell nearby and looked down, seeing her hankerchief.

Deep pain shown in his eyes as he knelt, picking it up."Kagome..."He lifted it to his nose, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin and walked towards his brother."If you choose to..."He glanced towards his daughter."We can find _her, now."Inuyasha stared at him."It's not a choice.It's a nessesity."_

The older demon nodded."Very well."

Miroku spun his staff, trying to avoid his air rip in this paticular fight.*Damn rip is to big to be fucking useful.I'm not going to live much longer, and I still don't have an heir.DAMMIT!*.

"Dammit!"

"MIROKU!"

Inuyasha's voice broke through his thoughts."Hn?"

"We've gotta problem."Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he'd been resting in."As usual?"Miroku's disintrested appearance made the already feral demon even angrier."Not the usual problems.Kagome was kidnapped."

"That's unusual?"

"By Naraku."

The lecherous monk froze."Naraku as in the ass-hole who cursed my family?"

"The same."Sesshoumaru stepped from the tree, gracefully landing next to Inuyasha."Hooking up with enemies now, Inuyasha?"Miroku raised an eyebrow."This is odd."

"If I was hooking up with enemies, rivals, or fools, Kouga would be here as well."Miroku raised an eyebrow."Rival?"Upon realizing what he'd said, his glare faltered, leaving a faint blush in it's wake."Dammit, Miroku, this isn't the time for jokes!"

Miroku held up his hands defensively."I'm in.I still have a score to settle with Naraku anyway."He grinned rougishly."Sango comin along?"

"Well..."Sango sipped her tea."I don't know... She is my friend, but..."Her eyes met Inuyasha's."I don't know if I'm in any condition to fight."

Miroku looked curious.

She glanced at him, nervously."First, Miroku and I must talk."Inuyasha nodded."Alright."They left.

"What is it, Sango?"Miroku sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.Her eyes didn't meet his."Do you remember what happened last month when we both got very, _very drunk?"A nervous look entered his eyes."No...it...it can't be...we...did we?"_

She looked right at him."I missed my last period and I've frequently been getting very sick in the mornings."His eyes widened."I'm pregnant, Miroku, and it's your child."She looked at him."I can't make this descision alone.It could very well decide the future of myself and that of my child."

"So, I need you to tell me..."She leaned towards him a bit."What are we going to do?"

He looked upwards."My gods...I...I'm sorry Sango.I didn't mean for this to happen...but...if we live through this...will you marry me?"He caught her hand in his.She looked at him solemnly."Yes, Miroku, I will."

Kagome felt dizzy."Hnnn?"She closed her eyes, trying to remove the image of the spinning room.

Naraku smiled."Ah, I see the herb is taking effect.It's called Kodoku.A Chinese herb that erases memory."She shook her head."Iie..."

"Sorry, darling, but it's the only way you'll cooperate.Nothing will cure kodoku poisoining.It's not fatal, but you will not remember anything except what I want you to."

Kagome began crying."Iie..."Inuyasha's face flashed into her mind.*I finally told him and now I wont remember him!Or Miroku or Sango or Shippou or even my family!And Rin-chan!*She buried her face into her hands, crying harder."INUYASHA!"She cried, collapsing.

Naraku watched her lie motionless till her sobs ceased.A dark smile lit up his face."Are you awake, Kagome?"

She looked up, her eyes blank, her face emotionless."Yes, darling."

"Ahhh, good."

Inuyasha rushed up the stairs, leading a determined looking group.Upon entering the castle, they were immidiately assaulted by guards, but, those didn't last long.After a few minutes, Inuyasha had reached the main room.

Naraku stood in the center."Ah, Inuyasha.We've been waiting for you."Inuyasha stood there, his stance ready for anything."We?"He growled."Where's Kagome?"

Naraku gestured behind him.Inuyasha spun to see someone who looks a great deal like Kagome behind him, holding a bow and arrow aimed at his heart."Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..."She tightened the arrow."Shi ne."

He felt his heart shatter as she released the arrow towards him.Suddenly someone hit him in the side knocking him out of it's path.

"Angh!"Sango grunted as the arrow struck her in the shoulder.She fell backwards, landing hard on the ground."Don't worry, Inuyasha, that can't be Kagome, attack her!"

He shook his head."It is her.Her smell...it's exactly the same."

Naraku smiled, nodding."Very good, Inuyasha."

Miroku rushed over to Sango's side."Baka!"He lifted her, carrying her towards the door."Stay here!Don't move!"

She smiled."Can't have Inuyasha die on us.Or this will be the shortest rescue mission ever."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, eyes filled with worry as she preped another arrow."Kagome..."

Her eyes met his.

He felt a tug at his chest.*Her eyes...they're _blank!They are supposed to be filled with life, emotion, but these are BLANK!*_

She smiled cruelly."I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha.For fifty years."

"Kikyou..."

End Part II  


Naraku laughed."Another good guess.I have used kodoku to awaken the part of her that used to be Kikyou,but this vessel, if you will, is Kagome's body."

Inuyasha growled."Damn you..."

"Oh, it's a bit late for that."Naraku extended his hand to Kagome."Kagome, darling."She smiled at him, extending her hand and walking to him.Once within distance, he claimed her hand.

Inuyasha watched in pain as she moved to his side."Kagome..."Sesshoumaru watched a tear streak down his brother's face.Inuyasha looked towards them."Miroku, you, Sango and Sesshoumaru, take Naraku.I'll take care of Kagome."

Miroku approached him, facing away from Naraku."I know how you feel for her, maybe it would be better if you and Sesshoumaru took-"Inuyasha grabbed his arm, giving him an intense look."You don't know anything, houshi.I will take care of Kagome ALONE!I don't need any help."

Miroku nodded solemnly."Very well, but Sango can't fight.She's-"He glanced over towards her."She's wounded, but she's also pregnant.With my child."

Inuyasha gawked."Then why the hell'd she come?!"

"Because she's Kagome's friend.

The half-demon growled low."Then have her keep an eye on Rin."

"Agreed."

Inuyasha's eyes didn't leave Kagome.A deep ache entered his chest, squeezing it in a death grasp."I'm sorry, Kagome..."He whispered, moving.After a few steps, he charged at her, physically tackling her."Miroku!Sesshoumaru!You take that ass hole!"He gestured to Naraku.

Kagome opened her mouth to object.His hand slammed over it. "Shut up, Kagome, just SHUT UP!"He held her wrists over her head, stradling her waist, pinning her to the ground."Bastard!"She cried."Release me immidiately!"His pain bubbled to the surface."Have you really forgotten all about me?!"

"Eh?"A confused look entered her eyes.

He held both of her wrists in one of his hands, bringing his other hand to her face.She cringed away from it.His pain took the form of tears.One squeezed from his eye to splash on her face."Kagome..."

"Kill me, damn you!"

Miroku glanced over at the pair."What is he doing?!"He nearly shouted."Inuyasha, you aren't helping her!"

Inuyasha disparingly closed his eyes as another tear fell."What do you want me to do?"He whispered, his eyes not meeting the lecherous monks."I can't kill her.I have to try to make her remember..."

Miroku dodged an attack by Naraku."Anata wa baka, Inuyasha."The half demon's brother put swung at Naraku as he spoke."He loves her.What do you expect him to be?Love makes fools."

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he got off Kagome."Fine Kagome.You want to die?I wont be the one to kill you.This whole fight, try as you may to kill me, I swear, I will not die until you remember everything that has happened from day one you fell through that well."He looked directly into her eyes.

She glared at him, lunging."We'll see, wont we."

"Remember...Sota?You mother and grandfather."He danced out of the way."Do you remember Mistress Centipede?The bone-gobbling well?"He appeared before her, catching her hands, throwing her backwards."Do you remember the power you have over me?"

Her eyes widened.A flicker of light flashed breifly in her eyes, telling Inuyasha he'd hit a memory.

"How about the day you shattered the jewel?"

A flinch, but she still lunged towards him again.She caught his arm and he caught her wrist."All those times I saved you?The new moon when you refused to leave without me?"He inched closer."When you found out what really went on between Kikyou and I?"

She tried to twist from his grasp."NO!"

He pulled her towards him, till they were almost touching."When Shippou arrived and I thought you'd died?When Miroku showed?When I threw you down the well after taking the jewel?"

Another sign of life flashed in her deep blue eyes, but it was gone a moment later.She struggled to pull away from him."RELEASE ME!"

"Remember...remember Sango?Remember when I swore that you meant as much to me as Kikyou had?"His voice dropped to a whisper."Remember when I swore I'd never forget you?"He lifted an arrow handing it to her."Remember...what you said before you were taken?You wont, so I'll tell you.You said you...loved me."He took a hesitant step towards her."Please, remember..."

Kagome looked from him to the arrow.*Why...Why can't I kill him?*Her eyes met his and he began leaning down, till his face was scarecly an inch above hers.

"Remember, even if you kill me, now, I'll never forget you...and I'll always-ALWAYS-love you."

His final whisper was punctuated when he pressed his lips to hers.Her eyes narrowed in anger for a moment and she raised the arrow to his back, the tip pressing into his back.

Sango watched a tiny ring of blood appear in his kimono."I-Inuyasha!"

Miroku ran to her side, standing before her, beginning to unwind the air rip."Everyone, behind me!"He shouted, and watched as Inuyasha drug Kagome behind him, as well as Sesshoumaru.

Naraku laughed."You don't think that will kill me, do you?"

Miroku glared at him."As long as you aren't able to hurt anyone again, I'm fine with it."He unwound it, aiming his hand at Naraku."AIR RIP!"

The wind kicked up, sucking stray pieces of whatever up and pulling it towards him.Sesshoumaru pulled his sword (Not Tenseiga, his new one^.^)

Naraku fought the wind momentarily, before it bagan pulling him.The wind pulled at Inuyasha and Kagome, who now clung to the half-demon in fear.Miroku himself struggled against the wind, trying to keep his feet planted against the ground.

Sango stood, moving up behind him, pain in her side great.She put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Suddenly, Naraku was air borne, flying towards the rip.Miroku quickly sealed it, and Sesshoumaru stepped into action.He raised the sword, catching Naraku in the head as he flew towards them.

Inuyasha pressed Kagome's face into his chest, shielding her from what had happened.He looked down at her and when her face rose to look at his, he saw anger.

"Shi ne..."She raised the arrow to his back again.

He felt a sharp ache in his heart as she pressed the tip of the arrow into his back again."Kagome..."He whispered, leaning down again.He kissed her deeply, waiting for her to finish him off.

Suddenly, as the others watched, the arrow slipped from her grasp, clattering to the floor.*What am I doing?*She wondered.*Am I not supposed to hate him?Shouldn't I be avenging my love?My love?Naraku?No, that isn't right.I love...I love...*Her hands tangled in his hair and she kissed him back.*Inuyasha...?*He pulled back, slightly, looking down at her.

"Kagome?"He asked, uncertainty in his voice.When her eyes opened and he saw them shining with life and love, all doubt vanished.

The other adventurers stared at them, shocked."Kagome...sama?"Miroku asked hesitantely.

She stared up at Inuyasha, eyes wide with shock, heart beating wildly in her chest.With a tiny cry, she threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly."Aishiteru!"She whispered against his mouth.

He held her close, kissing her back."Soshite... Aishiteru..."He whispered back."I thought I'd lost you forever..."She pulled back, looking over his shoulder.He glanced backwards to see what she was looking at.

Rin stood behind them."Kagome...neesan..."She whispered.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, kneeling before her."Rin-chan..."Rin began crying and trew her arms around Kagome."I'm so sorry!"She sobbed.Sesshoumaru looked on, a slightly soft look in his eyes."Rin-chan,"

She looked up at him."Hn?"

"It's time to go home."He extended his hand to her.She frowned, pulling away from Kagome."Arigato, Kagome-neesan, Inuyasha-niichan..."She closed her eyes."I don't...I don't belong to this...me anymore..."

Suddenly, there was a large explosion of light and when the light diminished, an older Rin stood in it's place.She looked about fifteenish, and stood a few inches taller than Kagome.The room was silent.

"I-I guess this comes...as a shock..."

Sesshoumaru stood there motionless."Rin...?"

She faced him."Sesshoumaru-sama."She took a deep breath."That body...was...when I was young, I accidentally hit a demon who got extremely angry with me and...cursed me to remain young till either I died or it died.Well, he's dead...so..."

Kagome stood, staring at what had once been the small girl."Rin-chan?"

She smiled sweetly."Sayonara, Kagome-neesan.I'll miss you.I'm pretty sure you'll get back to your time more often, now."She winked, glancing over at Inuyasha."Sayonara, mina-san."

She walked to Sesshoumaru's side."I've wanted to do this since you saved me."She put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared.

Miroku and Sango gawked.

Sesshoumaru stood still as a statue.

When she pulled back, he wasn't much better.She smiled, walking towards the entrance.He followed as if in a daze.Inuyasha grinned.

"Oi!That wouldn't have been your...FIRST kiss, would it have been, niisan?"

Kagome giggled, hugging Inuyasha around his waist."What, do you think human women make it a habit to kiss demons?"Inuyasha glared at her."Well, maybe just cute ones for some..."She whispered softly.His glare dissolved and turned into a look of relief."I'm glad you're back to normal, Kagome."

She smiled again, looking up at him."I'm glad you are too."He looked confused.She just smiled."You are more YOU when you're angry..."She said, watching Miroku lift Sango off her feet spinning her around.

Inuyasha smiled, hugging her back."Hmmm...I see in the near future...two human children...and one half demon child."His smile broadened at her perplexed face."Shouldn't it be on human and TWO half demons?"

He shook his head."Not if two are the pairs are human."He whispered mischeviously.Her eyes widened in realization as he placed a soft kiss on her upturned lips."You're gonna become human?"She asked, breathless.

"If you'll marry me..."He nibbled on her lip.

"That, sir, is a question I'll happily say yes to."


End file.
